fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Drunken Brawl? Gundahar VS Jane!
Gundahar strolls into a bar, the smell was just of booze, which made Gundahar grimace, he never liked the smell of booze, he stopped at the doorway, breathing through his nose, to get use to the smell. After a few minutes, and some men hitting on him, he brushed them off, then walked to the bar. "Glass of milk please." Gundahar asked the bartender, some guy snickering. "Baby, if you wanna' get smashed, have some cider." A strange man asked, probably a prevert looking for a good time. "No, I'm good." Gundahar sighed, not wanting to have any problem. "Are you sure, good looking~?" The strange man asked, smirking. "I just told you, didn't I? Now get away, creep..." Gundahar told the man, stiffly. The strange man grabbed Gundahar's wrist, hauling him into his lap. "C'mon baby, it'll taste good, promise~" The man began to inch closer to Gundahar, he moved his head to the side. "G-Get away!" Gundahar screeched. Jane happened to see what was going on and rose, her hand resting on one of her swords. "Oi perv, why don't you let the little kid go." The man stared at Jane and laughed. "You think you're so badass because you have a sword Or two? Come on little lady, let's dance." He rose and walked towards Jane, leaving Gundahar behind. Jane twisted her hair back into a ponytail and gripped her sword. "If you're a gentleman, you'd take the first shot. That way I shouldn't have to embarrass you." Gundahar plopped himself down on a chair, taking a sip of his warm, delicious milk. "I think this fight may be fun~!" Gundahar stated aloud, his voice rasied, for everyone in the bar to hear it. Most people went quiet after that, looking at the two, a few 'ooooo's coming from the other side of the room. Jane winked at him. "You know a good brawl when you see one, Kid, don't ya'?" The man charged her and Jane sidestepped, causing him to barrel into a table. A few chuckles rung out from other patrons in the tavern. "You bitch!" The man said charging her again, this time a small ball of fire in his hand. Jane jumped over him and whistles. "Hey, do we need to bring magic into this? I was thinking we could just use our fists. Do it the old fashioned way right?" Gundahar dashed at the man, grabbing his wrist, bending it backwards. The fireball going away. "If you bring magic into this fight, I will personally stop you~" he said, biting his lip, then letting the man go, sitting upon the chair again. "Three... Two... One... FIGHT!" Gundahar said, in the lowest key tone he could produce, which wasn't low at all, he sounds like a beautiful girl, which annoys him sometimes, having to explain he's a boy to most people. He sighed to himself, thinking about this. Jane smiled, "Kid, you're growing on me. I might just have to have a glass with you after this." She cracked her knuckles, and sighed. "Better get this show over with." Jane slammed her fist into the Man's jaw knocking him down. She followed up with a kick to his genitals. "Beat it. I have no kindness for men who prey on little kids..!" He whimpered and ran out of the tavern. Jane groaned, plopping herself down next to Gundahar. "I'll have a glass of whatever he's having." She said to the bartender, gesturing to the black haired boy sitting next to her. The Bartender poured her some warm milk. Gundahar looked at her, with a slight blush on his face. "Y-You noticed...!" he asked, astounded. "You must be skilled, if you could tell that. Not many people can." The Bartender looked around, then at Gundahar, shook his head, walking to the other side of the bar table. "So, what's your name?" Gundahar asked her, nicely. Jane chugged the milk then said, "Of course I noticed. I'm not blind. 1. you don't have boobs. 2. You look older then a prepubescent girl, and the name's Jane Wolfe." She waved the bartender over again and asked politely for a bottle of vodka. Then promptly started sipping it. Gundahar paid the bartender, with a smile. "You look like you don't have boob either..." he said with a sly smirk. "Anyways, I'm waiting for someone, you see him? He's about six one... Jane half heartedly smacked Gundahar, "You're a real jokester aren't you." she paused, taking another sip of Vodka. "No sorry, I'm also meeting someone. He's the biggest asshole I've ever met but he has the information I need, and I have the money to pay him." Gundahar nearly choked on his milk. He swallows it down. "Information... Money... I think we got the same guy? Is his name... Kishan?" Gundahar peered at Jane. "Fuck. He's got an innocent kid like you insnared by his web of information." Jane shook her head. "he's a nasty dude. Don't get involved with him further." Gundahar leaned into the Lady's face, with a sweet smile. "I'm not an innocent kid, and I like nasty dudes~" Gundahar said, biting his lip playfully. "It's okay though, he's got info on some of my targets, I need that information, ya'know?" Gundahar stated, bluntly. Jane rose, stiffening. "You're an assassin?" She seethed with anger. "I can't believe I shared a laugh with someone as despicable as you." "Assassin? You shouldn't jump to conclusions..." Gundahar told her, trying to make her be quiet. "But is that what you are?" Jane asked coldly, taking her seat again, so she wouldn't draw attention to them again. "You could say that, but I only kill bad people. I got over 1, 500 confirmed kills" Gundahar said, proudly. Jane's back prickled at the thought of all those lost lives. "How can you be proud of that." She mumbled. "I am proud because they were bad people, who deserved to die..." Gundahar told her, trying to keep her from getting upset. "That doesn't make it alright! No matter what, murder is murder." She retorted Gundahar sniffles. "B-But... Ja-Chan... Ish I good for saving people...?" Gundahar began to tear up... Jane felt a hand upon her shoulder and looked up, gazing into Kishan Rai's yellow eyes. "My little Wolfe. I don't take kindly to you frightening one of my most valued clients..." Jane shrugged him off, and replied, "I never thought you'd go as low to serve assassins. Ren wouldn't approve." Kishan sneered, "You have no right to say his name." Gundahar runs into Kishan's arms, hugging him. "S-She hurt my feelings!" he said, crying. Kishan pushes Gundahar out of his arms. His arm transforms into the arm of a cat. "Jane. You know better than to mention him." "Why? I loved him as much as you so. If it wasn't for him we'd all be dead." Kishan growled and lunged forward, about to strike her. Jane lifted her bangs revealing the scar over her left eyebrow. "You've already struck me once. Don't break the vow Ren you and I made back then." Kishan's arm shifted back, and he lit a cigarette. "I regret befriending you in that hellhole. If you weren't so slow Ren wouldn't have died." Gundahar jumped up, and kissed Kishan's chin, with a slight blush on his face. "T-Thankies... Kishan-Sama~" Gundahar still had a few tears rolling down his face, as he put his head on Kishan's chest, sticking his tongue out at Jane. Jane stuck her tongue out in return. Kishan sighed and said to Gunahar "Since when was I Kishan-Sama? And why'd you call me here tonight." "You were always Kishan-Sama to me! And I called you here tonight, for a little fun, you're always so tense!" Gundahar promply sat Kishan down, and began to rub his shoulders, leaning in close, whispering into his ear. "I'll ask about some information later, okay~" he gave Kishan a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'm not interested in you." Kishan rose, and started to walk away. "Im only interested in the money Gundahar. You should know that." "Ah~ That manly personality! So greedy, lustful, it's amazing. But if you leave, without giving me my information, I will paint a big, sloppy target on your face." Gundahar said, in a cute tone. He snorted. "I am well aware of you abilities, but you have yet to see mine. I believe I could hold my own against you. I will give you your information though. What is it you need?" Gundahar giggles, and accidentally snorts... "You couldn't take me even if I was asleep, and already half-dead! But, I got a few leads on some possible targets, I just need you to tell me where they live, is all." Kishan flipped Gundahar the bird then left the tavern leaving one sentence behind. "Paint a target on my face if you'd like. I quit. I will no longer give a psychopathic child like you information." Gundahar shrugged, looking at Jane. "Well, you want to fight me too, right?" he smirked. "Gladly." She returned his smile, "Let's take it outside though. I'd hate to ruin this fine establishment." "Me too, after this, could we be friends?" Gundahar asked, he doesn't mean this as a trick, but as a genuine question. She considered his offer. "It depends on if I win." "Hmm... I guess it's a no then." He got up, then began to trot out the door, when he left, he went to the road, about fifty metres away, he turned, waiting for Jane to get in her position. Jane drew her swords and got into a ready stance. "Are we ready to begin? I mean, you could make the first move..." Gundahar's eyes begin to glow a soft shade of pink. The light looks abnormal, a magic perhaps?